In Her Words
by LuvIzEverything
Summary: Beautiful Moments between Kate and Rick. Post Always.
1. Chapter 1

It's her first day back. She's sitting at her desk. Been given back her badge…and gun. She missed them…smiles as she thinks about it. Then she hears it. The crisp ding of the elevator as it reaches the floor and the doors begin to open.

"Showtime baby" she whispers under her breath, and it takes all of her inner strength to keep herself sitting in her chair…at her desk. In a perfect world she would get up…run over…and crash into his strong arms. They would stare…smile…and then kiss. But the world is not perfect, and their secret is not yet known. So for now she sits…and watches as he slowly makes his way over to his chair. And her heart flutters wildly. He's so handsome…and strong…and wise despite his man-child ways. She wonders just how long they'll be able to keep up the charade of partners…friends…to all of her co-workers and more importantly Captain Gates.

He finally reaches her and hands her their ritual coffee. But somehow…on this morning…this coffee means more than everything to her. More than the 'good morning my heart' that it's meant for years. She purposely grabs the cup overlapping his fingers with hers just so she can touch him. He knows what she's doing and flashes her the most beautiful smile she has ever seen in her life.

"Good morning Detective" he says.

"Morning Castle" she responds a little more breathy and sensual than she intended considering they're in the middle of the precinct. Oops!

He sits down in his chair and in a tone that only she can hear whispers to her "You look beautiful…you know I've always loved you in leather".

She smirks, and to the rest of the onlookers everything is comfortingly normal. They of course have no idea about the steamy shower or strawberry pancakes she shared with this man just over an hour ago. They would never imagine the heated kisses the two shared as she was leaving his loft to come to work. And they're totally clueless as to the thoughts running through her brain right now; that the fiercely strong Detective Beckett is internally melting at sight and close vicinity of one Richard Castle. That she is absolutely dying to kiss his lips and nibble on his soft ear lobes. Nope...the rest of the homicide unit at the twelfth precinct has absolutely no idea of what's been going on between these two 'partners' since she's been gone. And she intends to keep it that way for as long as she can.

"Stop staring Castle…it's creepy!" She voices this to reinforce appearances, but then sees his reaction and instantly regrets it, knowing she'll have to make it up to him later. Oh….maybe this could be fun?

His response is to brush his calf against hers, and only in that instance does she dread the rest of the workday. Because all she wants to do is cuddle up with him on the couch and listen to him read to her as the rain pours down over New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

It was time. It had been for a while now. He was after all her biggest champion. He deserved to see this place, this area that has been sacred to her for so very long. Her reminder of why she fights so hard for those who no longer have a voice or breath. But she was scared…nervous. She wanted to be brave…strong with him there next to her; but she's fought so hard and long to get to this place with him. A place filled with openness and complete trust. A place filled with love.

She scared and nervous she will crumble in his arms, because that is her safe spot now. Her safe spot where she can just be Kate. Her spot where the terrible demons and darkness she faces in the world all shatter like glass; and she's able to see everything clearly, with beauty. She slowly smiles at this thought. This is why her mother would have loved him so much, why she would've been so glad he was a permanent fixture in her life, why he was good for her. Of course she would also have loved that he was obscenely kind…and handsome…and wise. But his character as a man…a man who was madly in love with her daughter…a man who could make her daughter see things in a different light would be her most favorite reason.

Her mom. If only she could have met Richard Castle. Met her Rick. If only she could have met the man that saved her life and brought her so much happiness. The man who stood by her..even when she pushed him away. If only she could have met the man who changed her whole world. The man who waited for her love and magic for four long years.

He's next to her. Standing so tall and strong. He's quiet as he holds her hand. She feels his fingers intertwined with hers and it leaves her breathless. God, she loves this man so much. She tilts her head towards him and sneaks a glance of his face from under her dark lashes. It's as if he knows she needs to gain strength from him because he looks down at her and winks as he grips her hand a little tighter and pulls her closer to the safety of his body's shelter. He looks back towards the gravestone. Vincit Omnia Veritas; Truth Conquers All Things.

She tugs at her mother's ring with her free hand. Lets her fingers curl around the smooth surface and feel the rough familiar surface of the stone and filigree on the sides. She doesn't need to wear it every day any longer like she used to do, but she always wears it when she visits her. Wearing it here makes her feel as though she closer to her…like her mother is whispering answers in her ears to the things she is telling. She pulls up the ball that is their hands and brushes her lips across his knuckles in a gentle kiss. Then she musters up all the courage she can possibly find in her body at this moment and speaks.

"Mom…I want you to meet someone."

"I want you to meet the man that has rescued me from the horrible place I found myself in."

"His name is Rick…Richard Castle."

"You know…the author you used to read."

"The one you said wrote the most magical truthful words in a setting of horror and death."

"He helped me…he helped me find truth."

And then she stops. Her eyes swell with tears and one escapes trickling down her cheek. She turns towards him and looks up into his eyes. It's only then that he breaks the grasp of their hands. He bends a little…leans closer and kisses the path the tear left behind. Her eyelids flutter and she feels so overwhelmed with emotions and sadness. She needs him. So one of her hands finds its way to his waist…gripping his shirt…finding the support she's desperately craving. He gently places his palm on the back of her skull, kisses her forehead and then bends his knees so they are eye level…staring into each other.

"Baby…hey…please don't cry."

"What you did…just a minute ago…was beautiful and courageous."

"I never got the chance to know your mom…but I see her. I see her in you right now…and I see her in you every day."

"I'm so honored that you brought me here…to this place Kate."

"Just…thank you…I love you."

He moves his left hand to the small of her back in another gesture of comfort. And as she shyly smiles at him and stares into his bright blue eyes filled with love he kisses her…in the place between her eyes just above her nose. It would be one of the most purely intimate moments she would share in her lifetime with this man.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived back at her place. It was late, they had just closed a completely gruesome murder case and they were both exhausted from the marathon of it all. Her loft was the closest so there was no question that's where they would go. Together...hmm…she's still getting accustomed to that. It's still so new and she hasn't quite gotten used to the realization that they are together now…for always. She looks up at him and smiles as they're waiting for the elevator to reach her floor. He amazes her. If she's honest with herself he has since the very moment he asserted himself into first her investigations, and then her heart. That's not to say there aren't those moments of his childish nature that completely boil her blood, but mostly she just feels amazed…and madly in love…and whole. She grabs his hand, and plays with his thumb a bit as she grasps his other fingers. He has such strong hands for a writer. She likes his hands a lot.

The door closes to her loft and he's pulling her into his arms for a heated kiss. He's warm, and she wonders how it's possible he can smell this good after working for so long. For a minute or maybe even longer she loses all ability to think. This case has exhausted her brain; the killer was very clever and it took her team a while to put all the pieces together. Castle's kiss of course doesn't help matters because even on a good day he can reduce her to a puddle of love just by a quick peck on the lips. This however, was way more than a peck and thank goodness he suggested she take a bubble bath to unload or else they would be completely naked by now…somewhere on her kitchen floor! A nice crimson blush washes over her cheeks just at the thought of it. Nope, she definitely wouldn't mind that…not at all…but she needs to wash away all of the nastiness she's walked through for the past 18 hours. Then she can be free to lie in his arms and forget the rest of the world exists for the remainder of the night and maybe even the wee hours of the early morning.

She asks him to join her as she's breaking away from the comfort of his embrace. She's been dying for this moment to arrive since they got together. Can't even count the times she's fantasized about this since she met him…oh what the hell…since she began reading his stories. Of course he wants to; his sly smile gives away the fact that he was desperately hoping for this invitation. She can't help but shake her head and giggle about this fact as she's turning on the faucet and adding in the bubbles. She lights some candles just for an added touch and then gets in, the hot silky water soothes her aching bones and she moans at the pleasure closing her eyes along with it. As they begin to flutter open she leans back against the tub and she sees him standing in the doorway. Oh. He's leaning against the frame just smiling at her in his tee shirt and jeans…barefoot…he's so sexy she can't help but gasp. She smiles at him…the one she knows he loves…that lights up her entire face. And then he's slowly sauntering towards her…taking off his black v-neck along the way causing her to gasp yet again. Oh my. She's tingling all over and he hasn't even gotten in yet! He removes his pants and slides in behind her, wrapping his strong, delicious arms around her upper body and rests his hands on the soft skin of her tone belly. He kisses the side of her forehead twice and she leans back into the escape he offers her. This is absolute heaven. She can't imagine anything better.

He gets out first, tells her to linger while he makes them a snack. Her body is humming still. Complete euphoria has overtaken her body and mind. She's so relaxed she's not thinking. She isn't thinking about a single thing other than climbing into her bed with him. With her Castle…her fortress. So right now she would never imagine that while Rick's roaming through her fridge and cabinets for something to nibble on, he's also noticing all of her books. She has no idea that all the times he's been in her loft before have never resulted in him looking at the extent of her library. Books are everywhere…on the stairs leading to her rooftop terrace…shelves in her living room…stacks in her office and on her bed side tables. So as she lazily steps out of her bathtub still glowing from what her and Rick have just done it doesn't even enter into her mind that he might be in her bedroom realizing just how big a fan she actually is of Richard Castle…the writer.

Kate pads into her bedroom, wearing an oversized NYPD tee shirt and a pair of yoga pants. Her hair is still damp but she knows he thinks she is especially sexy like this…he hasn't officially said so…but his actions have betrayed him. He's waiting for her on her bed with wine, cheese, and fresh berries. Yum…she realizes then just how hungry she is…her stomach is actually growling. But she cocks her head to the side when she notices that he's concentrating on something…something other than her. Uh oh…her stomach forgets about the growling it had been in the process of and lets out with a humongous lurch…crap! He found it. She sees the book he's holding in his hands. What book he seems to be enthralled in. It's the one that's worn down and tattered more than the rest. The one that he signed for her so many years ago. The one that she hasn't told him about yet. The one that holds her final secret.

She takes a deep breath and climbs onto the bed, kneeling so close to his body that their thighs are touching. She gently and carefully pulls the book out of his hands and closes it. Sets it to the side and begins to tell her story.

"Rick…I never meant for you to find out this way…I wanted to tell you so many times but I just never found the words…I guess my secret is out now…I am you biggest fan."

She looks down slightly smiling, she feels so shy and kind of silly. This is her boyfriend…no…her everything…and she just told him that she's a massive fan of his work…something he already knew? Well, maybe not quite…she inhales a deep breath and continues.

"Your books are what helped me get out…out of that place I was in when my mom first died. The stories you told were like an escape for me…for my brain. They were where I would go to forget about it all for some time." Another deep breath…

"Your words saved me then, they've saved me twice now actually…."

Tears trickle down both of her cheeks; she's looking at him through tear soaked lashes hoping again he'll rescue her with his words. But he's just silently gazing at her. Blue eyes sparkling as he just stares, speechless. She knows he understands her meaning but he's not saying anything and she can't seem to figure out what to say next.

Then he moves. Out of the corner of her eye she catches his right arm rising up towards her face, his left begins to follow its mate. He wraps his hands around her head and his thumbs gently wipe away her tears. He brushes a lock of hair out of her eye with one of his hands and tilts his head to the side ever so slightly still looking at her with the most amazing, penetrating blue eyes. She suddenly finds her voice.

"Rick…I…", but he interrupts her.

"Kate…you're extraordinary…and I know I've told you this before…but I can't say it enough. I always joked with you about being a fan because I figured you liked my books, and also because I liked pulling on your pigtails…but WOW…I mean really? My books did that? My words really helped you…helped you escape?"

"Yes" she responds. She was almost there…just one more thing to get out and then she'd be free of her secret.

"I waited in line to have you sign this one"; she picks up the book and regards it with so much love and tenderness.

"We met…before…years ago. I waited in line for hours to have you sign this and to meet you. I've read this book a thousand times. It's my favorite one."

She smiles as she begins to look at him again, and as she places the book every so carefully on her bed she leans forward. Inching closer and closer; straddling him and settling nicely in his lap as if it was made just for her…she kisses him on the lips. He's still just watching her…almost awestruck…and completely enjoying her slowly climb on top of him with the grace of a kitty cat.

"Thank you baby" she says in a low sexy whisper and kisses his lips again. This time she slides her tongue along his lower lip before slowly sucking it between her teeth. She bits down ever so slightly and then sucks on it again as she slowly releases it and moves her head back a few inches to look at him. Both sets of eyes are wide open watching each other carefully…enjoying this moment of honesty.

"Always" he finally says…his voice revealing how desperate he is for her at this moment…how much she has moved him with her secret…how badly he wants to show her how much he loves her.

"I'm so glad I helped you then…and now. I told you I was a wordsmith…I guess I didn't know how good I was!" Now he's laughing, and she slaps his shoulder as she backs away a bit affording more space in between them and punishing him by grinding her hips along the way.

"Castle…." She sternly says partly laughing and partly glaring at him. Truth is she's glad for his joking…it's late…and she's exhausted…but she still wants to make sure he understands. So she lets him think that she's kind of annoyed. It wouldn't be right to not give back as good as she gets…especially with him!

He raises his arms up towards the ceiling…"oowww…Kate…okay, okay…apples…apples" he says.

"Seriously Kate…" his arms moving downward to grasp her hips and pull her closer. His voice is low, deep and very clear. "I am glad to know this about you…thank you for sharing…for finally telling me the whole story…I love you so much and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe…you must know that by now." He leans in and kisses the tip of her nose, hands rising under her tee shirt and resting on the small of her back.

"Yeah, I know" she responds, leaning even closer and kissing the right side of his neck. Light, butterfly kisses. Kissing slowly…tediously slowly…to drive him crazy…she moves upwards towards his ear. She reaches his lobe and sucks on it as she twirls her tongue around the base. And as she nuzzles her nose upwards and begins to smell the shampoo in his hair she whispers in his ear "why don't you turn the light off Rick…so I can show you just how grateful I am that you love me so much".

Later on as they lay in her bed their legs and arms entwined…her head resting on his chest…she giggles. Not only is he slightly snoring but they'd forgotten about the snack! Oh well, there was more important things that needed attending to. And anyways…tomorrow was Sunday…they had the day off…and she knew by now that being with Castle meant that equals pancakes…his pancakes. Coffee and pancakes in bed…with her writer-MAN. The perfect way to spend a lazy Sunday morning. And then finally, she allows her body to succumb to exhaustion and her eyelids slowly shut as she squeaks out one final "I love you" for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been raining for three days straight. Only thing different is that today she happens to be off…and is cozily sitting in her boyfriends loft. To be more specific she's in his big leather chair in the office…in the corner surrounded by all the windows. Sitting here in the rain is incredible because the sound of the raindrops bouncing off the glass is so mesmerizingly peaceful and comforting. Rain is one of her favorite things now; has been ever since that night. That night when she nearly lost her life precariously hanging on to that rooftop ledge by the fingers of one hand. That night that she gave up her badge and gun. That night when she walked the streets of her city in the pouring rain. That night she sat on the swings in the park…their swings. That night that she knocked on his door soaking wet and told him all she wanted was him. That night he pushed her body against his front door and wildly kissed her lips and neck until her knees buckled. That night that changed her future forever.

She's curled up under blanket…sipping from the mug of hot chocolate he just brought her…reading Frozen Heat. He got her an advanced copy so luckily she doesn't have to wait until the release…perks of being his muse…and girlfriend. It's really good, maybe the best of all four in the series, but she just cannot seem to lose herself in his writing today. Possibly because he's sitting just a few feet away from her or maybe it's because this is the first time she's had to opportunity to watch him write…EVER. She never realized the effect it would have on her. She's always imagined that his writing must be something he has does alone in his office, without disruption. She feels so privileged, and wonders exactly how many others he's allowed to partake in this process; he's had other loves and lived with a handful of different women so it couldn't actually be possible to have maintained his solitude for so long…could it? She pushes that thought from her mind…he's hers now…what happened before doesn't matter. She glances over to him; he's sitting at his desk and concentrating so deeply that she knows he must be in the process of a great idea because he is furiously attacking the letters on his laptops keyboard…pencil stuck in his mouth either end sticking out past his cheeks, hair ruffled and messy. She finds this incredibly hot.

Kate puts her bookmark in place to save her page and closes her book, laying it on her lap. She grasps her mug of hot chocolate with both hands now…bringing it up to her lips for yet another slow luxurious sip. Still listening to the magic of the rain pouring down above her she decides to just watch him. It's her turn now and she's reveling in this sudden opportunity for revenge. She realizes very quickly the fascination Castle has with watching her…why he took every opportunity to just sit, stare, and memorize. Watching him here in his element is really kind of sexy. He's dressed in an old pair of jeans that have tears and holes in a bunch of places as well as a fitted white tee shirt. She quickly decides this is her favorite version of him. This is her Rick…the version only a few get to catch a glimpse of…only a few are allowed to see. Suddenly something breaks his concentration and he looks up and over to where she's lounging. He takes the pencil out of his mouth, raking his fingers through his hair. He turns his chair a bit to face her and leans back stretching his arms to the ceiling revealing his toned arms. Then he places his palms to rest on the back of his skull, elbows out like wings beside his head…leaning back against the sturdy chair…stretching his legs out underneath the desk and crossing one foot over the other.

"Enjoying the view, Kate?"

"Yes…you're very sexy when you write…and I just figured you spent so much time watching me fill out paperwork I should return the favor!" She follows that onslaught of words up with a nice, big, smirk. A Kate Beckett special, something she's flashed him on more than one occasion over the past four years.

He likes her response, it's written all over his face. But he doesn't bite, instead saying matter-of-factly, "Well, in that case…don't let me be the one to spoil your fun". And with that he simply swivels his chair back into place and begins tapping on his keys once more, only looking up to raise his eyebrow at her, his lips curving upwards at their corners.

She takes another swig of the warm liquid chocolate in her hands, affording her a few seconds to ponder her next move. "I suppose I should consider myself lucky that you didn't tell me I was creepy. Although that's not quite the reaction I was expecting from you."

Again he stops typing and looks over at her. "Kate…you're far from creepy. And I just figured you were admiring how ruggedly handsome I am…to which I was right!" She rolls her eyes at him and he can't help but chuckle.

"Castle, you're so lucky I don't have anything I can throw at you right now!" And with that she puts down her mug and opens up her book…pretending to read. A few seconds later she sneaks a glance at him out of the corner of one eye and finds he's back to his writing again. She decides to leave him be…after all he has a deadline coming up and she can actually use this time to think of how she's going to drive him wild later. This causes her lips to curl upwards in a smart little grin as she adjusts her blanket over her legs again…still pretending to read.

Time passes.

She gets up and pads over to his desk in her socked feet. She walks around the back so she is standing behind his chair…behind him. She leans down into him, letting her arms wrap around his shoulders…her hands sneaking underneath his tee shirt and gently caressing his warm flesh. She moves her head lower…nose smelling his scalp…his hair smells amazing. Moves even lower so she's now kissing the base of his skull just along his hairline where his skin is so soft….she feels him shudder but he remains silent…just waiting. She slowly gravitates over to his ear…a trail of hot butterfly kisses left behind. She reaches it…what she's been eyeballing for the past few hours…what she's been dying to taste again…his earlobe. She pulls on it with her teeth and then licks away any pain she may have caused.

"Rick" she whispers. "I'm hungry…feed me."

And then she goes back to kissing him…on his neck…and back around to the other side of his head…to his other ear. She moves her hands a bit lower into his shirt and then brings them back up again, repeating her movements…willing him to speak. She's quickly losing control. Her plan to drive him wild seems to be backfiring on her.

"Rick" she whispers in his other ear. "Did you hear me? Aren't you hungry too baby?"

He clears his throat as she starts to nibble on this ear. She's getting to him; she can feel it in the muscles in his chest where her fingers lie idle. She can feel it with her lips as she's kissing his pulse point on his neck. Then he releases a slight whimper or moan…she can't really tell right now because she's so turned on that her brain is fading to that cloudy paradise she's recently come to know. That place he takes her to…that place she would love to just dive into and stay with him forever.

He pulls her hands out from the cover of his shirt; begins to pull her body around the side of his chair as he moves out from the desk, affording him space to maneuver her in front of him. He grasps one of her hands with one of his; the other is carefully moving his laptop to the side of his desktop. He guides her over to the desk and sits her on top. Then he releases her and dangerously lingers both of his hands on her upper thighs, carefully squeezing his fingers into her toned legs.

"I'm starving Kate, what do you wanna eat? Do you want me to cook for you?" He leans down and kisses her knee caps. Whoa…she can't take this any longer! She needs him to touch her more…needs his lips on her. Desperately she grasps handfuls of his thick hair…feels it flow through her fingers and tickle her palms as she's pulling his head up forcing him to leave his chair and stand. She pulls him into the V of her legs and shimmies her torso forward until it crashes into his. Looking up into his blue eyes she just smiles as her hands circle his waist and land inside the back pockets of his jeans; chin resting on his upper stomach. He's smiling all kinds of love as he looks down at her, waiting patiently for a response to his question.

Suddenly thunders crashes outside and a streak of lightning flies through the New York sky lighting up the dimly lit office. It's electrifying and she can feel its energy sparking through her body in the form of pure desire. This combined with the lulling sound of the rain still driving down make her feel as though she's been hypnotized and proves to be a very dangerous recipe with the addition of Rick. He's still waiting for her to answer him…still watching her carefully as he begins to dive his hands into her flowing locks of shiny auburn curls. How is she supposed to formulate words right now…all she wants to do is lunge into this amazing man and never come out.

"Hmmm…" she finally rewards his patience. "You cook…something sinfully delicious."

"Okay" he says kissing the top of her head…taking in the smell of her hair…stepping backwards slightly and pulling her to walk with him to the kitchen. "Let's see what we have, shall we?" She can't help but stare at his bum as she follows him hand in hand toward the kitchen. It's perfect.

He makes the most scrumptious truffle macaroni and cheese she's ever tasted. He's made it for her before, but it's one of her favorites so every time he makes it is complete bliss. They're cleaning up the kitchen…actually they're almost finished…and she's thinking about what a perfectly serene day this has been. He let her watch him write and took care of her all day. She must repay him for this. He needs to know just how grateful she truly is.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" she asks him, sauntering closer and wrapping her arms around his middle in a big hug. She nuzzles her face into his shoulder and moves closer to his neck kissing his collar bone gracefully. "Thank you for today, Rick….I like watching you write…a lot."

"You know what baby…" he's talking low, gentle and sexy. "That's the first time I've let someone sit with me like that…I didn't realize it until this afternoon…but normally I'm alone in there." He's rubbing circles on her lower back as he's talking and it feels so good.

"Really, how come?" she's anxious to know the answer. Secretly she'd been hoping this was the case, but couldn't be sure. It would make perfect sense that Alexis or Martha had been witness to his creativity being that they lived with him. Actually she was kind of shocked.

"Writing is my job…it's what I do…until you came along it never felt personal, never felt like something I needed to share." He's still rubbing circles but she feels him pull her closer to him. He kisses the crest of her hairline now and moves lower to the center of her temple. "I wanted to share that with you…because you changed my writing. You revived me and made me feel again…you inspired me to put words into a story. You helped me want to write again. I hadn't felt that in a long time. So it seemed natural to have you there with me."

She pulls away slightly only to have space to look him in the eyes. They're deep sparkling blue…full of truth and honesty. In all this time she'd never thought about how being his muse had that much of an effect on him. She knew that she inspired his writing and that he was in a rut before he'd come crashing into the twelfth that day. These were all things she knew, but what she didn't know…what he'd never given her an inkling about was that she was such an integral part of helping him regain his passion and creativity.

"Rick I can't even begin to tell you how that makes me feel…when I was watching you write I kept thinking how many other people you had shared this with. It felt so intimate; like I was being allowed to witness something so special. I was hoping, but I never allowed myself to believe I was the only one…that's so…sweet…and incredibly romantic in a way." She lightly grazes his lips with hers, pausing and then diving in again with an onslaught of feather-light kisses all over his lips, cheeks, and neck. Her hands are touching him everywhere…flying over his body…fingertips aflame with want.

"Castle" she says in almost a whisper, her voice so low and sexy she almost doesn't recognize herself. Her breath tickling the space between his neck and ear. "You are a wonderful man…how did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know Kate…I think that's a mystery you're never gonna solve…" And just like that he's back to joking around with his outrageously sexy grin, lightening the heaviness of the moment. This is one of the aspects she loves about his personality so much; his ability to not take himself so seriously and make those around him laugh in times like this.

With that she steps back…grabs his hand entwining her fingers with his and giving it a firm squeeze. She slowly, lazily grins up at him. Eyes dark shimmering green below lush lashes…hair spilling down her shoulders as it frames her beautiful face. They're both silently watching each other as the low humming of the rain continues to fall above his loft as it has all day long. And as she did just a short time ago in rain very similar to this she leads him to his bedroom, wanting him to calm her inner storm of need like he always seems to do…hoping she can do the same for him…they've been tiptoeing around this all day and it's time for it to be quelled.


	5. Chapter 5

He knocks firmly on her loft door; it's the second time he's knocked. He's confused, she told him she'd be home all day, and she knew he was coming over…as a matter of fact she all but begged him to come. He laughs inwardly at that thought because he really doesn't need any convincing at all to see her; he was just trying to see how far he could push her buttons. Apparently, when she told him her wall was down she meant it wholeheartedly because he's never seen her this open…with anyone…in all the time she's been part of his life. He likes this Kate, he likes her a lot. Open, carefree, and loving Kate is his favorite…even though he is very partial to the badass gun wielding version as well. That aside, he still cannot figure out where the hell she is now; he shrugs, carefully slides the key to her loft into the lock and opens the door. He'll just chill out and browse through her stacks of books until she gets back; that's when he hears noises and sees that her lights are on in the kitchen and office, her keys and purse hanging on the hook just inside her closet by the door. Then he sees her, busily occupied in the office walking towards a box on her chair and placing some papers tenderly inside; music is playing in the background and now it makes sense as to why she hadn't heard his knocking.

"Kate, I'm here sweetheart" he hollers into the back of her loft. He starts making his way back to her office still continuing to talk to her. "I brought you a bottle of wine; Châteauneuf-du-Pape…well actually I brought it for both of us…I mean you know how much I love how it tastes and I just thought that we…umm…Kate?" He freezes mid stride.

Oh.

She wouldn't have heard him if he was banging on her door with the strength of Godzilla, tearing through the steel with the Jaws of Life. It all makes perfect sense now, and he feels like such an ass for rambling on about the stupid bottle of wine like he just did.

"Hey" she says.

Her back is turned to him and she has a sort of somber quality to her voice. She's on her tiptoes stretching up to reach a piece of paper that's been taped along the top edge of the window pane. Her long fingers catch hold of it and pull it down lightly. She places it on top of a few other things she'd taken down as well and turns to make her way over to the box on her desk chair. She looks at him and smiles; it's not quite her usual melting smile but given what she's doing it's enough. She places the cluster of papers into the box; it's very intricately carved out of dark wood and is so beautiful it looks to be something she would keep on a bookshelf in her living room, bedroom, or here in her office.

Then she's moving cautiously and slowly towards him, reaching her goal and rewarding herself by wrapping her arms around his upper torso and curling her head into the crook of his neck allowing the rest of her slender frame to push up against his warmth. She gives him a slight squeeze and then nuzzles her nose into his shirt breathing in the smells of soap and his cologne.

"I'm so glad you're here" she mumbles into his chest and her voice is so muffled he barely hears it.

His hands are upwardly tracing the curve of her back to her shoulders and then down again leaving a path of comfort and warmth in their wake. It feels good, and safe, and until he got here she didn't realize just how much she needed him with her while she did this.

"I couldn't keep staring at this forever you know, it had to come down eventually. I mean we solved it; just like you said three years ago we would. I just figured it was time." She's staring at him patiently waiting for a response; for him to say something to make it all better somehow.

"I know…I just…I…geez Kate…why didn't you tell me so I could help you or something? Are you okay, this is a pretty big deal ya know? You've had this up for years." He releases her body but keeps hold of one of her hands; lacing his fingers with hers.

"I'm okay Rick, I'm fine. It's done; we solved my mom's case. I think she'd be happy that I'm finally moving on; that I'm finally moving on with you. I know I am." The arm that's dangling free of his lightly grazes his stomach and before she lets go she twirls a button from his shirt through her nimble fingers. She looks up at him through her dark, lush lashes, waiting again for him to speak.

"Have I told you lately how glad I am that you had all those sessions with Dr. Burke?" He smiles at her, squeezing his fingers into hers.

"And to think, when I first told you about him you were insanely jealous!" She smirks just to prove her point.

"No…that was the physical therapist. I was surprised when you told me you had been seeing a shrink again; remember…you told me when I was dressed up like a Zombie."

She giggles. "Oh yeah, that's right. How do I ever take you seriously? I'm opening my heart to you about getting help to tear down my wall, and you're in rags with all kinds of makeup on your eyes and face wearing fake teeth, like _The Walking Dead_." Her tone is oozing with humor and sarcasm; another perfect smirk plastered on her face, followed up with an award-winning eye roll.

"Yeah well I did make a really hot Zombie, you know I still have that costume…I could put it on one night and we could indulge in some…" He wiggles his brows up and down quickly to help her finish his sentence and try to entice her into his mindset.

She lunges at him so quickly he's not able to react. He pointer finger is pressing into the middle of his chest and she's pushing him backwards, towards the wall. He stumbles a little on her chair along the way and thankfully the wall saves him from falling backwards further because just as he loses his balance he crashes into the firm sturdy brick; it's cold and rough…he can feel it through his shirt. And then she's grabbing his earlobe; pulling down and pinching it at the same time. His senses hitting overload with the chaos surrounding his body.

"Ouch…Kate…Apples…Apples…Apples!" She releases him, and he reaches up to caress the lobe she's just attacked.

"Castle, I am not having Zombie sex with you!" She firmly replies, allowing her lips to purse and one eyebrow to curve rising into her forehead. Normally he finds this incredibly sexy, but he's attending to his ear right now and the effect isn't the same as other times.

"Okay, okay I get it…no Zombie sex" he says sorely, his man-child tone coming to the forefront. "It was just an idea Kate…you didn't have to grab so hard on my ear!"

She rolls her eyes at him again and then turns on her heels with the poise of a Ninja, walking back towards the make shift murder board she'd created for her Mom's investigation. She knows he's paying particular attention to her rear, especially since she's wearing really tight jeans, so she takes the opportunity to sway her hips a bit more than normal; even if it is just 5 steps to the window. She can't believe some of the crazy ideas that formulate in that brain of his; but he wouldn't be the same person without them, and she really does love this man.

"You wanna help me take this down or are you just gonna stare are my butt for the rest of the afternoon?" Ha! She absolutely couldn't resist saying that out loud, especially considering she could feel his eyes burning into her backside. Serves him right! She cocks her head to the side affording her the ability to see him out of the corner of her left eye. He quickly looks up from where he was focusing; he knows he's been caught red-handed but he doesn't know she actually see's him reacting to her comment. It makes her grin slightly and shake her head just a tad.

"Sorry…coming! What do you want me to do?" He's by her side immediately, placing his hand in the small of her back for moral support.

She can tell he doesn't really know what to do, he's unsure of this entire situation. He loves her; despite the black hole she's been teetering above and sometimes dipping into over the past few years. But that was the past now; with hard work and a little help she's managed to put all this in a place where she can get on with her life, happily, with Rick. This is why she chose to do this today; not only did it feel right, but she wanted him here with her just as he has been for every other part of this ride.

Because he has been with her in some form since the beginning; it's kind of funny how he's remained the constant through this entire mess. He was with her in words when she was reading his novels as a way to escape reality, he was there in person when she caught the man responsible for taking her moms' last breathe and then again when she killed him, he was there to hold her when she was shot because she got too close with her investigations, he was there in place of her to fight for what she wasn't able to for those few months of her recuperation, he was there behind the scenes protecting her whether she likes that fact or not, he was there when she almost died again because she dove back in without thinking, he was there even when she pushed him away with her stubbornness, and he was there when the investigation was finally closed. She couldn't imagine doing this without his presence.

"Here, why don't you take these down and hand them to me so I can put them in the box. We'll take it down together."

She says this softly, and moves her body closer to his so they are touching side to side, wrapping her pinky finger around his. Then she turns lifting her chin upwards so she can look him in the eyes, saying "I love you, and I don't know that I would have ever gotten to this point in life alive if it wasn't for you." Kissing his upper arm, just below his shoulder she begins to feel tears pool in the bottom of her eyes. She isn't sad, just grateful for life; grateful for this new beginning with this wonderful man.

He's pulling her into the shelter of his body. "You're strong and fierce Kate, you would have made it I'm sure. It just might have been a different kind of journey."

"Yeah I guess; how do you do that? How do you always know what to say to reassure me?" She leans in for a quick chaste kiss, but then decides to go back for seconds since his lips feel so nice. She breaks away a moment later, smiles beautifully and squints her eyes a little at him in a gesture of love, completely lost in the strength of two sparkling blue eyes. He winks at her and opens his mouth to speak.

"So, whatya say baby…let's get cracking on taking this board down…then I'll make you some dinner and we can enjoy that bottle of wine." He kisses her temple as he's dropping his arms from their embrace allowing both arms to linger at her hips.

"That sounds perfect, thanks Rick…"she smiles a warm, shy smile.

Returning her smile with one of his own, he pauses only for a moment before saying "Always."

She can't help but smile back at him, and then as she looks down to place a pile he's handed to her into the box she decides to throw him a bone; for some reason she wants to tease him a little more, keep things as normal as possible.

"You know what Castle...ask me again sometime about the Zombie…"

"Whaa…uuh…really?" He's genuinely shocked, and speechless; just kind of staring at her blankly not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah you never know," she shrugs her shoulders and looks over to him indifferently, a sly smile pasted on her face. "I just might play along."


	6. Chapter 6

They'd never done this before. She didn't really know why, it was just something she hadn't particularly ever wanted to do with anyone else until she met him. But then again, there are so many things she has a desire to experience now with him, because of him.

So this is why she's on her rooftop terrace, nervously lighting the candles in the center of the table and glancing around to make sure everything is perfect. He'll be here any minute, she'd told him to let himself in, but she didn't tell him she'd be up here. He'll find her, she's not worried, he is an expert at seeking her out. But tonight when he finds her he'll be rewarded pleasantly, with surprise and romance. She's had this all planned for a week now, and it's been torturous trying to keep it a secret from him. Knowing that he's a nine year old when it comes to surprises she had to take extra precaution as to not leak any details or give away information that would make him inquisitive. If he got wind of some sort of surprise she had in store for him he would have been impossible to deal with for the past five days, she rolls her eyes and shakes her head just at the thought of it.

His voice echoes throughout her loft, it's like smooth deep music to her ears. He's arrived and looking for her.

"Kate," he calls out again, this time a bit louder. "Where are you hiding, I know you're here!"

Her stomach flip flops and she instantly regrets doing this, maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all? Well, too late now, she was all in whether she liked it or not. She takes a deep breath, hoping to god this will be okay. She quickly glances one more time at everything, then out at the bright glow of her city below, and then she walks over to the door to where her safe haven wanders below searching for her.

"Pssst," she's peeking her head just inside the door and sees him stop dead in the kitchen to turn and look back towards where he's just heard her. He crooks his neck around and up, and then he notices her, a path of candles lining the staircase leading up to where she stands.

"There you are," flashing such a beautiful smile full of love, "I was wondering where I would find you."

And then he's sauntering over to the stairs and slowing climbing them one by one. He doesn't speak, and all she can hear is the slight creek in the stairs as his weight shifts above each one as he rises. She's frozen, just mesmerized by his loveliness, he's inching closer to her and she feels it begin. That thing her body does when she just watches him come to her from a distance, the awakening everything inside of her experiences, the feeling that makes her weak in the knees and gives her skin goose bumps with just the slightest graze of his finger tips. He reaches her finally; she's just staring in awe of this remarkable man, the one that wants to keep her, the one that she's just created all of this for.

"Hey," she says in a soft low tone, pushing up on her tip toes to lightly press her lips into his momentarily before pulling them back. "How was your day?"

He's just looking into her eyes, "It was long, but we can talk about that later, I missed you."

His eyes follow a flicker of light, and that's when he sees it all. He scans the rooftop from left to right, and then looks back to her, his eyes open in surprise. "What's all this Kate?"

"Do you like it?" She nervously puts her thumb up to her mouth and bites the tip of her nail with her top teeth, shyly looking up at his face. "I wanted to surprise you."

She's hung twinkle lights along the windows and brick wall and they are casting a magical glow over the small café table and chairs that are sitting in the corner overlooking New York's cityscape. There are candles lit in the center of the table next to a small bouquet of pink and white peonies. There is a bottle of wine open and ready, and the table is set for their dinner. She's thought of everything.

He pulls her hand into his, and pulls her closer to his warm side, sliding his fingers in between hers. "I just realized I've never been up here before, I didn't appreciate how amazing a view you have. And this…when did you do all this?"

"Yeah, I love it up here. I come up on my days off with coffee and a book or my guitar and just escape." She squeezes he fingers tenderly, and smiles. "I thought tonight we could have dinner up here for a change."

"Perfect," he kisses the side of her temple, releasing her a moment later to walk over to the edge and look out at the skyline.

She watches his strong frame from behind, and feels a slight release of air from her belly…her nerves dissipating. Softly she slides her hands around the back of his waist and clasps them together around his firm stomach. Squishing her face into the center of his back and breathing in his delicious smell, she squeezes her hands tighter in a hug.

"I missed you too," she says with eyes closed and cheek resting against him. She separates her fingers and splays them across his belly, moving them up and down in an affectionate adoring motion.

Suddenly he's pulling her hands into his and turning to face her, pulling her into his arms. "Dance with me" he asks as he takes one cluster of hands and brings it up to his heart. She wraps her other arm around his body silently answering yes with her actions.

Leaning her head on his shoulder she can feel his bend down so his lips are hovering next to her ear. And then he begins to hum, quietly only for her to hear. It's low, and slow, and the most romantic thing that has ever happened to her so it takes her a minute to register just what he's humming. It's one of her favorite songs _Bright Lights and Cityscapes_ by Sara Bareilles, and she's not sure how he knows this but he does. He always seems to know these little things about her, things that she doesn't tell him, things that seem small and unimportant but make her incredibly happy. He notices her, everything about her down to the tiniest detail, and she loves that about him. Pushing her body closer to him by sliding her hand lower down his back and holding onto him as an anchor, she kisses the skin on his neck that's exposed to her as he continues to hum. His breath is warm and it tickles her earlobe, igniting electricity through her entire body.

"I love you," she whispers into him, a single tear falling down her cheek. "I love you so much Rick."

He holds her tighter but continues to hum and slowly turns and sways them along with the rhythm of his music. He doesn't see or feel this single tear, and for that she is eternally grateful because it was just a tear of love, a release to the overpowering feelings she has for this man. His love catches her off guard at times, especially times like these, and every once in a while she doesn't feel armed with enough strength to swallow it all up. He loves her that much.

So she just melts into his affection and relishes in the feeling of their compressed bodies moving to and fro ever so tenderly. She loses herself in the liquid heat of his voice humming into her ear and through her body. She gazes in wonder at the glow coming from the moon and stars above and city below. She couldn't have planned this any better if she was a movie director, the scene is perfect. And that causes her to smile into the lapel of his jacket because she realizes that these perfect moments of life cannot be scripted, they just happen. They happen out of beautiful magic that does exist. The magic that Castle tried so hard to get her to open up to while they were working that dead psychic case a few years back, the one where she found out his middle name was Alexander.

"…_Because if you don't believe in even the possibility of magic, you will never ever find it." _She can still hear him telling her this as if it was just a few moments ago. This must be the magic he was telling her about, the magic he wanted her so badly to believe in. She can't imagine anything feeling better than this, so it has to be what he meant. She grips on his back harder, trying to get closer though it's not possible. He stops humming and leans his head on her hers lightly, still swaying them to the tempo he'd created.

He softly speaks, "what's going on in that head of yours baby?"

"I was just thinking about magic," she moves her head back slightly so she can see into his eyes.

"Magic?" he replies, tone questioning.

"This is what you meant, isn't it. When you told me about finding it?" She just keeps staring, holding his blue pools steady into her gaze. He smiles slightly and leans close to kiss the very tip of her nose so gently that she barely feels his lips touching her.

"Yes sweetheart, this is what I meant. This is magic; I have no doubt about it. Together we are magical."

He leans in for a second kiss, this time his lips find hers, delicately touching before diving in to her mouth with his warm tongue. He's swirling it around hers, his hands pulling her closer and roaming the span of her slender back. She feels heavy and weightless at the same time, hands grasping at the sleeves of his jacket to help brace her trembling legs. Her brain is fuzzy and she feels almost drunk, unable to process any clear thoughts. His intoxicating scent surrounds her and adds to the high she's riding. She's completely lost in him at this moment.

Slowly she feels him pull away, the coolness of their separating drifting over her bare skin. "Maybe we should eat first, huh? I mean, you went to all this trouble, it wouldn't be very gentlemanly if I didn't make every effort to try to enjoy it, ya know?"

He's brushing the back of his fingers along one side of her face; helping her recover from the ambush he just served her senses. His eyes are still so dark with desire; she knows he's struggling to get himself under control as well. So she leans her face sideways into his hands and nuzzles her cheek back and forth a few times, eyes closed, trying to get her breathing under control. Then she looks up at him again and adjusts both the lapels of his coat.

"Okay Mr. Castle, let's go feed you…dinner first, dessert second."

And as she releases him and begins to gracefully move to the side to slide by him and go get the food she squints her eyes in a way she knows drives him wild and whispers hotly in his ear, "I have the most amazing thing planned for dessert," then, just like that she glides off down the stairs and into her kitchen. She never looks back, so doesn't get to see the result she left in her wake.

She saw his eyes flutter close at the proximity of her body, she felt his slight intake of breath as she dove closer to his ear, and she heard the whimper released after she killed him with her words, but she has no idea what happened after that. She didn't see him close his eyes and suck his bottom lip between his teeth, placing his hand over his mouth because she was already walking away. She never heard his low growl after his brain registered the meaning of her words and him whispering _"oh my"_ to himself under his breath. And she most certainly didn't catch him spin on his heels and follow after her like a little puppy dog. And quite honestly it's a good thing she didn't because she wouldn't have had the reserve to continue walking away from him, she would have instead insisted on getting what she wanted right then and there. And that was him, naked, in her bed.

Their dinner was absolutely delicious, she'd gotten them take out from his favorite restaurant. Their conversation seamless, they joked and laughed with the same ease they've had for years. The only exception is that their flirting will now lead to something more, something physical, and that makes it all the more salacious and spicy.

He's holding her hand from across the table, brushing his thumb against the topside of her palm in the most spellbinding way. She's been watching his finger travel up and down for a few moments now, silently, almost hypnotized with its movement.

Her trance is broken a moment later when she hears his voice, low and entirely too seductive "so, when should I expect this dessert you promised me?"

Oh…that. He eyes are heavy with lust as they look up from under the cover of her long dark lashes.

"Oh yeah, that's right…I almost forgot!" She's giggling now, and starts gathering up the dishes from the table as she stands.

"C'mon, help me take these down to the kitchen," and she's blowing out the candle, her hair dripping down her shoulders and tickling her skin.

"You didn't really forget, did you Kate?" Somehow she had a feeling he would ask this, its part of that man-child nature. "I mean, how can someone forget about dessert it's the best part of the meal!"

She's rolling her eyes at him as she descends the stairs and makes her way into the kitchen. He volunteers to wash the dishes and she lets him, because she finds it hot and it gives her the opportunity to set things up as she promised. He has no idea what he's in for she thinks to herself smiling as she begins to take off her jeans an shirt, sitting herself nicely in the center of the kitchen island. As soon as he turns around he'll see her, sitting there in black lace, with her legs crossed like a proper lady, torso leaning back against arms resting just behind her.

She watches him, jacket removed to offer full view of his bum, sleeves rolled up exposing his strong forearms. She's just patiently sitting here enjoying this view, and then she hears the water shut off, watches him wipe his hands dry on the towel hanging from the hook. He spins, and then stops. Staring at her, and finally starting to approach, she watches as his lips begin to separate and he sucks in a bit of air affording him a second to get a little bit closer before he chooses his next words. He reaches her, hands finding her thighs, and separating her legs so he can run his fingertips upwards.

"I'm guessing this is my dessert?" And just like that he's bending his head in, plunging into her neck as if his life depended on it, his hands carefully moving around and pulling her rear closer to his body that's now resting against the island.

"Are you disappointed it's not cake," she grins up at him and circles her arms around his middle, resting them in the place just above the belt in his jeans, "because I might have something in the fridge…" But she doesn't get to finish her thought because he captures he mouth is a searing kiss. Pulling her lips and gliding his tongue over them and into the wet warmth of her open mouth.

Breathing heavily he moves towards her neck leaving a path of blazing wet fire. He moves upward towards her ear and pauses momentarily to smell her hair, "this is better than any cake I could imagine baby…but I might want that cake later…"

"Oh," she whimpers, her voice so small it comes out like a squeak, "that just might be possible, now take me to bed Rick."

"Yes ma'am," and with that he grabs her body as she wraps her legs around his waist, she's slathering his neck and collar bone with hot kisses, carefully undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt. He's walking them to her bedroom and the last thought her brain registers before she slips into the oblivion of their love is that she's really glad she decided to surprise him, because this has been the most extraordinary night full of surprises for her as well.

Hours later, as the moon lights a path on her hardwood floor, she pads out to her kitchen wearing only his dress shirt, gathering a fork and the piece of chocolate cake for them to share. He's peacefully asleep, lightly snoring, but she knows he'll be hungry when he wakes up, and she plans on waking him up as soon as she gets back into that bed of hers. That bed where her magic is lying in wait.


	7. Chapter 7

It was early, sometime after midnight but before sunrise, and she was quietly entering the front door to his loft. She had returned because she wanted to check on him, make sure he was okay.

They hadn't discussed a thing, but she could tell by the look on his face that it was over. The vibrant life had left his eyes; no longer did they sparkle as they had been for the past year since he had decided to continue to volunteer his time at the 12th precinct. Now in place of the hope and excitement sparkling amidst the blue they were just a plain shade of indigo without any of the brilliant depth she had become accustomed to seeing. She loved to see that when she looked at him, what mother wouldn't want her son to have such happiness?

She knew he was planning on fully confessing his love, if push came to shove and he felt it the only way to save Kate. He would go to any lengths to save his detective, but he had been more than clear that he would not follow his love to her death. Martha was sure that his last visit to her loft had forced his hand, and he had left his feelings out in the open with ultimatum and clarity; and she was also sure that it hadn't resulted as he had wished, hoped, desired with all of his being. A mother knows such things about their child; she had wanted to take him in her arms the moment she realized his pain but it was too raw and she knew he wouldn't give in to her comfort so easily.

So, now she finds herself poking her head around the door, surveying the loft, praying that her son is okay. The loft is quiet, and empty. She pushes forward and moves her body around the door and into his loft, planning to check his bedroom and wishing to find him safe and asleep. Her foot hits something and she looks down to see what it could be. That's when she gasps, relief washing over her like a tidal wave. Her foot is buried underneath a black leather jacket that has been left in a crumpled heap on the floor, soaking wet.

"Finally" she whispers, a giant smile curls across her lips. The jacket was just there, forgotten, and she knew without question the reason why.

She bends and picks up the damp jacket. She would recognize this anywhere. The detective has impeccable taste in leather jackets; she has envied this about her for the past four years wishing she was much younger with more refined taste in fashion so she could pull off wearing them and looking as sexy as Kate does.

She opens the coat closet and pulls out a hanger, carefully hanging up the jacket of her future daughter-in-law. She can't seem to stop smiling, possibly because she has been waiting for this moment for almost 4 years now. She knew they loved each other very much, but it was just a matter of timing.

"Well," she says softly to herself, "this time it was just right my boy. It seems you have finally found the magic you've been searching for at last."

She leaves the jacket hanging, quietly making her way to the kitchen. She thinks she'll make a pot of coffee; knows it's a special thing between the two new lovers and wants to put her stamp of approval on the situation silently, in a way that won't embarrass. She leaves two cups by the machine with a note that says '_Came home to check on you darling…seems all is right with your world now. Good morning Kate. Love M."_

She fades into her bedroom, to sleep. They will smell the coffee eventually and go searching for the source, she is sure of that.

Thirty minutes pass…

Kate's standing next to him, her hands holding one of his, fingers playing with his solidly strong fingers. She can't stop touching him now, she's addicted. They're in his kitchen and he's reading a note that was left by the coffee pot and cups. She has no idea what it might say, but she leans forward to read over his shoulder kissing his bicep along the way, eventually settling her head against the strong muscles in his arm.

"What does it say?" She asks softly, her head turning again to kiss his arm more. She can't get enough.

He reads it out loud, and she turns her head quickly to the doorway. Shit…Her jacket! It's on a hanger, on the door drying out. She'd left it on the floor in the midst of all the passionate confessions and kisses and now it was hanging neatly by the door. She blushes, that door…she'll never be able to look at it without blushing again. Those kisses, his smell, his fingers all over her, him backing her up and pushing her against it before diving into her neck like it was his only lifeline.

"Kate," his voice brings her back to earth, back from her visions that are better than any fantasy she could have imagined.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She looks up at him, guilt in her eyes and she knows he can tell where her thoughts have just been. "Did you just ask me something Rick?"

"No baby, I just was telling you mother wished you a good morning." He's smiling as he looks down at her.

"Oh…um…I…she did? That was nice of her…Castle, she hung up my jacket!" She's nervous and confused and it's written all over her face. Martha knows about them, she knows that Kate spent the night here, in his bed.

"Hey," he turns and swallows up her nerves in a hug, kissing the top of her head. "She hung up your leather jacket, made us coffee, and left a note. I'd say she approves Kate, wouldn't you?"

She squeezes her arms around him and nuzzles her nose in his chest taking in his scent and allowing it to enter into her body and relax her instantly from the mini panic she just experienced. She giggles and moves her head away from his body tilting it upwards allowing her to look at his face. He's smiling back at her; that gorgeous smile filled with love that always leaves her a little bit breathless and in awe that it's just for her.

"Yeah, sorry you're right. I just…it's just she's your mom ya know. I mean…" she stops short, not really knowing how to explain this to him.

"She's my mom," he picks up easily where she left off, "and she's wanted this to happen between us for a very long time sweetheart." He's still smiling, and now his eyes are deep pools of sparkling blue as they gaze at her.

"Oh, she has?" Her eyes are wide with surprise; she's never been too sure how his family felt about her. After the bank robbery when she came back here for dinner Martha had come running to welcome her, wrapping her arms around her in a bubbling hug, but she was never sure that Martha would be happy if she would eventually become her son's girlfriend.

"She has." He kisses her lips quick and gentle, and then he releases her and steps over to make their coffee. "I can promise you have nothing to worry about Kate."

"Okay then, I guess you think I'm being silly, huh?" And she walks over to take a seat in one of the stools at the breakfast bar, waiting for her coffee.

"I rarely see you tongue tied Detective, it's nice to be reminded every now and then that you're human like the rest of us…" he says sarcastically, with underlying humor in his words. He spins gracefully with their cups of coffee and starts to approach her at the counter.

She's sitting in the very last seat, at the edge of the bar so he easily saunters up to the end and hands her the warm cup. He's staring at her very carefully as if he's gauging the situation, gauging her.

"You're coffee milady." He offers her the steaming cup of heaven as he's lifting his cup up to his lips, sipping carefully at the sinfully hot elixir, still looking at her carefully.

She sips, closes her eyes in pleasure, and then sips again because it is just that good. "Coffee with you is like liquid sex; God Castle, how do you always make it so good?"

He nearly chokes on his coffee, putting the cup down on the counter top to wipe a dribble that escaped the corner of his mouth. She giggles at his antics, realizing fully that she has just completely rendered him to a wordless puddle of a man. He's just standing there…desperately trying to think of a comeback.

"Look whose speechless now," and she's laughing so hard that she nearly falls off her chair. Suddenly she stops and seriously looks at him. "Sorry," she offers, "you just made it too easy!"

"So," he hoarsely says, inching dangerously closer to her body, "now that we're doing this," and he's moving one of his hands between the two of them in gesture of their newfound relationship, "I get to see another layer to the Beckett onion."

"Yes, I suppose so…your point?" That's not quite what she thought he was going to say, especially after the comment she made, but keeps listening.

"Well, now I get to see the relationship layer of Kate; playful, flirty and in-love Kate." He bends down and captures her lips in a blazing kiss that makes her body tingle all the way down to the tips of her toes.

Tearing apart from her and walking back over to pick up his coffee and enjoy another sip, he turns and smugly winks. "It works both ways now baby, you can say things like that all you want; just know that I am now able to react to them however I want." He grins slyly before adding, "You have no idea what you're in for…"

With that her mouth drops, what can she say to that? She absolutely must think of something, she'll never give in to him this easily and needs to make that known to him right now. Just because they've spent one night together doesn't mean she has to change her stubborn ways immediately. Think Kate, think…then it comes to her, she takes one last, long slug of her coffee, emptying the mug and moaning in an overtly sexy manner.

"Maybe not Castle, but I can't wait to find out!" She smirks, runs her tongue along her bottom lip and sucks it in slightly biting on a piece of it. Her trademark when she's really trying to drive him wild. She stares at him this way for a second or two, then turns on her heels and makes off for his room leaving him standing there confused as to what the hell just happened. She's internally laughing at him because she knows he thought he'd just gained the upper hand, and he had, but only for a few seconds before she claimed it back. Just to drive it home a little deeper she sways her hips a little more than normal as she begins to pull up his dress shirt that she's wearing, allowing him a better view of her long toned legs.

She needs a shower, so she keeps walking through his bedroom and towards his bathroom. Once she passed through the door to his room she started to remove her clothing piece by piece leaving a trail all the way into the shower. She turns on the water, and when the temperature reaches her liking she steps in.

Just as she closes her eyes and lets the steamy water trickle down through her hair and all over her skin she feels him, his hands wrap around her waist and settle comfortably at her belly button as he's kissing her neck and whispering in her ear, "This is gonna be so fun Kate, I'm really glad you're finally here."

"Me too baby," she says as she's turning in his arms to find his lips. "And I'm glad your mom knows about us, "I'm excited to get to know her better as well." She kisses him quickly before he responds, trying to make him understand exactly how important that it to her.

"I know sweetheart, I know." He growls sexily. His head diving towards her lips once again.

She's only able to get a quick glimmer of the happiness her words have caused him before he's devouring her lips and neck, pressing her back up against the wall of the shower, making her knees go weak just as they had the night before. She recognizes a slight feeling of déjà vu just before succumbing her body and mind to him completely, realizing she will never get enough of his touches.

Moments later she moans into his ear, a soft "I love you," escapes on her breathe for the first time. He smiles and just kisses her harder; making her feel things she never expected she ever could.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kate, sweetheart, the car will be here to pick us up any minute now." He's approaching his bedroom, where she's spent the last two hours getting ready, to find her, but he's stopped dead in his tracks just past the doorframe.

She's walking towards him, slowly, completely dressed and ready to go. He can't seem to move, it's like his feet have been set in cement. And talking…talking is not even an option; he is completely at a loss for words, his brain registering only the feeling of bliss. Pure happiness flows through his skin and bones in massive waves, causing him to be temporarily paralyzed in silence where he stands. He's so happy, he's finally hers now, for always. He is absolutely mad for her, loves her more and more as each day passes. Despite her dark side; despite her tortured past.

She looks gorgeous in a floor length black dress that wraps around one shoulder but leaves the other completely bare. There are crystals embezzled on the shoulder and bodice which trickle down to her hips and eventually fade at her knees. They sparkle in the light and look like little tears dripping from her shoulder and chest to the floor because of the full then fading sporadic pattern they've been placed in. The dress fits her tall, slender frame perfectly and begins to fan a bit starting at the knees leaving tiny pools of excess fabric on the floor, a bit more behind her. It's quite possibly the most beautiful evening gown he's ever seen, and seems fitting that this extraordinary women in front of him would be the one to wear it. The only jewelry she has on is a diamond tennis bracelet borrowed from Martha and tiny tear drop diamond earrings that he just recently found out were her moms.

She smiles at him, as her hair billows around her face and loose brown curls tumble down the shoulder that holds the wide strap of dress. Her hair must be pinned to flow this way and he loves it, it's entirely sexy how she has the one shoulder completely free of everything. He gins back at her and steps forward, leaning towards her cheek and brushes his soft lips just below her lobe. Then he whispers in her ear how radiant and striking she looks.

Just before he takes a step back he drops his head, and traces the curve of her bare shoulder and collar bone with the lightest kisses she's ever felt. Her skin awakens to his touches and the proximity he is to her body. She gasps as he just begins to move away and slide his arm around her so his hand carefully guides her forward and towards the main living area of the loft.

"You really do look so sexy baby, it's like you were made to wear dresses from the 40's," he's smiling again and still just looking at her as he walks by her side.

She reaches for his arm that's been slightly behind her and grabs his forearm, traveling her hand down to his wrist and curing her fingers around his palm and finding his fingers to slide hers between. It's a very loose grasp but it's just enough to get him to stop walking and turn slightly so he's looking into her sparkling emerald eyes.

"I'm nervous," she says looking down at their entangled fingers, and then raising her chin so she's meeting his eyes under the protection of her lashes.

"That's understandable," he softly replies as he's bringing their hands up so he can kiss the back of her palm. "But everyone that's going to be there tonight has been in some way touched directly or indirectly by your mom. This is a giant celebration of her life, and the wonderful person she was."

He winks, and kisses her lips ever so tenderly. He nuzzles their noses together keeping his eyes open so he can look into hers, "we'll do this together Kate, just like we always do, and it's going to be an amazing night."

"You always know just what to say to reassure me," she squeezes his hand and starts to separate their faces. "You've worked so hard on making sure the details of this Gala were taken care of, I'm sure it's going to be really spectacular!"

His grin is so big it takes up his entire face and lights up his eyes in the most brilliant way. "You have no idea sweetheart, I can't wait for you to see it all finished."

"I love you," she leans up on her tiptoes and kisses him chastely, "shall we go then, Mr. Castle?"

"You're chariot awaits milady," and he's releasing her fingers and curling his elbow out for her to weave her arm around as he leads her to the door. "I hope you don't mind riding in the Phantom tonight…"

"Rick, you didn't…you're such a child sometimes!" She's giggling at him as she teases.

"It's a Rolls Royce Phantom Kate," he whines, "they insisted…"

"Yeah, I'm sure they insisted Castle," her tone is sarcastic now and she's slightly shaking her head back and forth as she's giggling.

"We should go; they're downstairs waiting for us," he grabs her shawl and holds it open for her to back into.

They pull up to The Plaza shortly after leaving Castle's loft. She takes his arm again as he leads her into the lobby and then up to the entrance of the Grand Ballroom. She hears the buzzing of conversation behind the doors, and feels her belly lurch again giving in to her nerves. She grips Castle's hand a bit firmer and leans a little closer to his warm, strong body for support. He bends a tad brushing his lips against her hair willing strength into her somehow.

"We got this baby," he whispers as he's pulling away.

She smiles with closed lips and bows her head just a little looking at him through her eye lashes. "I know."

He opens one of the doors and steps aside allowing her to enter into the room first, but still holding onto her hand. Kate gasps as she catches the first glimpse of the ballroom. It's glowing a muted purple and is lit only by the two giant crystal chandeliers hanging above the dance floor and the thousands of candles that have been lit everywhere throughout the gigantic room. There are dozens of round tables scattered around the dancing area that are covered in floor length white tablecloths which have full place settings already laid out. In the center of each table are massive bouquets of mostly white roses, but there are some other varieties of white flowers as well. It's one of the most breathtaking sites she's ever seen in her life and she can't believe he did all this, for her, to help her honor her mom's memory.

She turns back to him, so much awe and love on her face, her eyes shining with the moisture that has begun to build up. "Rick, this is magnificent, how did you do all this?"

He shrugs his shoulders looking at her with a shy sort of smile, "Eh, I know a guy…."

Her mega-watt smile is broken only when she responds, "Of course you do baby, seriously though, I absolutely love it…thank you," and because she's so taken by what he's done for her she decides not to kiss him for fear that she might not be able to keep it G-rated, so she runs her hand down the side of his cheek and a loving gesture instead.

They move into the room and begin chatting with all kinds of different people; some they know very well and some they are just acquaintances of. Her father introduces her to some people her mother worked with that she had never met until now, and both Castle and her enjoy meeting the people in their lives that each other hasn't met until today. As they move about the room, he places his hand in the shallow of her back now and then and even grabs her hand a few different times to reassure her.

The orchestra plays softly in the background during dinner and dessert, and finally Rick rises, and walks over to the stage. She's known he'd been planning on speaking, but has no idea what he'd plan to say other than thanking everyone for coming. He begins, and eloquently speaks for ten minutes before announcing that the dance floor is now open for everyone to enjoy. Then as the room breaks into applause he makes his way over to Kate, holding out his hand, and asking her to dance.

He's twirling her across the parquet floor, his strong arms wrapped around her torso and clutching her back pushing her torso and hips as close as possible to his heat. She's melting into him, letting him lead her anywhere he wants to move. His words have left her speechless again; she's still trying to grasp what he's just said to the room full of people that surround them:

"_This is a very special night because we are here to honor a remarkable woman whose life was spent helping make sure others were treated fairly and just, whose life made one man feel like the luckiest person alive, whose life showed a little girl how to grow into and extraordinary women, whose life was ended too soon."_

Thinking about his words while she's being held in his arms causes a single tear to stream down her cheek, this night is more than she ever hoped for and she's so grateful to this wonderful man for making it all happen.

"Castle, your speech was so lovely," she's looking in his eyes, knows he can see the path the tear left behind, but doesn't care. She wants him to understand how much he has moved her tonight not only with his words, but his idea for this whole night.

"I'm glad you liked it," he continues to move her in circles making her feel like she's floating on clouds, but takes one hand and carefully wipes the moist trail away with his thumb.

"I did, I loved it, and I love you, so much. Thank you for doing this."

"Always, Kate." He kisses her ear softly as he's whispering the word to her that makes her knees weak and means more to her…them, than any single word she knows.

"How about we dance for one more song, and then go home?" he asks.

"You must be reading my mind," she pushes her hips into his for emphasis and runs her tongue along her lower lip before pulling the left side in between her teeth.

"Hey now, Ms. Beckett, there'll be none of that till we get home."

She chuckles, knowing what she's doing to him. "How about I dance one more time with my dad, and you find Alexis or Martha and take them for a spin?"

"Good idea, otherwise I might be tempted to ravish you right here on the dance floor." He winks, kisses her forehead and releases her, heading off to find a new dance partner.

Jim Beckett is standing over in the corner socializing with some people she recognizes as being friends her parents used to spend time with when she was little. Huh, apparently her father had kept up with some of these friendships over the years because the group looks very comfortable with each other, like they've spent a lifetime together. She smiles; this makes her happy knowing that her dad has support from people that knew him before his life changed forever. She taps him on the back of his shoulder, she really does want to dance with her dad, besides dinner they've rarely spent any time together the entire night. "Would you like to dance, Dad?"

"Katie, sure honey, I'd love to," he replies and excuses himself from his company to walk with her to the dance floor. "So," he says as he's taking her hands and pulling her into position to begin dancing, "This is pretty special, tonight I mean. Rick did an amazing job putting it all together."

"Yeah," she smiles again, this time beaming with pride for her boyfriend and all his magical work to pull this off. "It is pretty spectacular; I can't believe how beautiful it all has been."

"You know, Katie, he loves you very much."

"Yeah, I do. He's a pretty remarkable guy." She's still smiling; just thinking about him can make her smile for hours on end.

"We had coffee the other day, spent hours talking about all kinds of things."

"You had coffee?" She's racking her brain desperately trying to remember Rick mentioning this to her but she can't for the life of her remember them talking about this at all. Maybe he mentioned it to her in passing and she forgot? No, couldn't be…she would remember something like this.

"Yeah, he wanted to make sure I was okay with all of the details of the scholarship fund and especially coming to the Gala tonight. He wanted to know more about Johanna's work and whatnot." He winks at her, knowing she must be uneasy realizing this had all gone on behind her back so to speak. "Katie, really, it was no big deal. But I can tell you with total certainty that he would do anything in the world to make you happy. I'm really glad you two have managed to finally connect with each other after all this time. He's a good man; caring, respectful, smart."

"Thanks dad, that means a lot." She smiles yet again. Gosh, she can't stop smiling tonight, she's just so happy…and in love.

Their conversation lulls and she just enjoys this moment dancing with her dad, listening to him talk about all the people he's seen tonight that he hasn't seen in years, she's glad to see him so cheerful, but she'd distracted. She keeps thinking of what Rick said and the concern he had for her dad, and his wanting to know more about her moms work to make sure all the details were just right. Plus her mind is flashing things he mentioned in his speech:

"_I have the privilege of knowing her daughter, Kate…Her death can serve a purpose now, to help young adults get the education to be able to continue her work…We should be grateful for every single moment of life we have…We should appreciate our loved ones…We should help others less fortunate as much as we can…We are very lucky to be here tonight to celebrate an amazing life…"_

God, this man and his words, will she have a lifetime of this? She's never been touched so much by a person's words before, but with Castle she's reduced to a puddle of emotions or tears in a matter of sentences. She barely registers herself twirling about in her father's arms, she's so enthralled with her thoughts about her boyfriend…her everything.

And just like that the dance is over; she's hugging her dad and making promises to visit for breakfast on Sunday morning. But it's all like a dream that she's watching play out, she feels tipsy from the champagne and has this incredible desire to find Castle and go home to their private haven in the middle of the cement jungle of the city. And just as she's turning to go find him, she sees him standing behind her, just waiting.

"Hey," she says smiling, "ready to go?"

"Yeah," grabbing her hand and curling his fingers loosely through hers, "let's get outta here baby, I have a surprise."

"Whatya mean a surprise?" She's squinting her eyes in curiosity.

"I figured we could stay here tonight, in the hotel. I booked us a suite upstairs, c'mon Kate lets go," he pulls gently on her arm reminding her that she needs to begin following him.

"Speaking of surprises, I heard you had coffee with my dad this past week." She looks over at him with a sideways glance and smirks, knowing she's cornered him.

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you about this weekend. Sorry, it wasn't supposed to be a secret Kate." His eyes portray truth and ask for her forgiveness at the same time.

She knows he would have told her; after all they have no secrets anymore. Her warm smile in response is all she needs to do to tell him everything is okay; it's their wordless communication that comes so naturally to them. She grips his hand tighter as they're walking. They reach the elevator and are just waiting for the doors to open and signal they're turn to ride. She turns to him so they're facing each other and looks directly into his deep blue eyes.

"You're an amazing man Richard Castle, don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise." And she leans up on tiptoes to kiss his lips gently and nuzzle their noses together, squeezing their joined hand for extra measure.

Just as she moves back down the door to the elevator dings, and they step on. They're alone, for the first time in hours, and she can't wait to get to the suite so she can just dissolve into him and forget the world exists. She leans her head on his shoulder in the elevator, and apparently he can't take it any longer because he turns and takes her into his arms, kissing her wildly on the lips. He runs his warm wet tongue along the crack of her lips and pushes it through to graze her teeth and swirl around her tongue. He moves her backwards until she's up against the wall of the elevator, and he's crushing his body against hers while he's moving from her mouth and around and down to her neck and sensitive area just below her ear. She's moaning now, and grasping at the sleeves of his jacket, as she's gasping for air.

"Rick," she whispers in a husky low tone, "God."

"I know", he mumbles into her sensitized skin and then sucks and bites down on her earlobe. "You feel so good baby, I want you so bad."

"We can't, not yet." She barely gets out. He's everywhere on her skin, and she's not sure she'll be able to make it to the suite…this elevator feels like it's taking forever! At last, she hears the ding of the bell and he starts to pull away, grabbing her hand and pulling her into him and out the door.

The hallway is empty and it's very late, so the likelihood of someone coming out of their room is very low, but honestly she could care less about all that. He's grasping her fingers and kissing her neck again, pausing and pressing her against the wall. They're like teenagers; taking a few steps and then stopping to kiss and grope each other every few feet.

Finally they reach the door to their suite, and he fumbles in his pocket for the key card. Hands trembling with passion as he's trying to slide it into the slot in the door. She leans in, grabbing his waist underneath his jacket, wrapping her hand around to his lower back and pushing into him, head following as she attacks his neck with her lips.

"Hurry up Castle," she hisses, a few more seconds and she'll take him right here in the hallway. As it is, she's already begun to pull his shirt out from his pants, snaking her fingers underneath to feel his hot skin. Her legs are shaking, and she feels the heat curling lower and lower. The desire is taking over her body, "I need you so bad, come on baby."

He clears he throat, "there, I got it, were in."

And just like that he's grabbing her and pulling her into the room, pushing her up against the back of the door, and kissing her exposed shoulder and neck. He's groaning and running his hands all over. Then he bends down and picks her up, carrying her over to the bed.

She's unbuttoning his shirt, and then tearing the jacket of his tuxedo off his shoulders, doing the same with his shirt. She's pressing fiery kisses all over his chest and up to his neck, her tongue leaving a trail of moisture in its wake.

He's losing control very quickly, she feels too good, and his mind is swimming with sensations. Carefully grabbing the base of her skull, he pulls her lips off of his skin, and takes the opportunity to unzip her dress, causing it to fall to the floor, leaving her standing looking at him with swollen pink lips virtually naked except for her black heels and underwear. He grabs her again and cradles her in his arms, pulling her up and out of the pile of dress and placing her gently on the bed. Kicking off his shoes and removing his pants, he slowly crawls towards her.

He holds her long creamy leg in his hands, she still has the heels on and he's kissing up the inside, reaching her knee, and then upper thigh. She's lost to him, to his touches. Pulls his head up and presses her lips to his, sliding her lips along the curve of his and placing her hands on each of his cheeks, letting her ring and pinky fingers graze the edges of his ears.

She pulls away, "you're incredible, this has been the most amazing night of my life, and I feel so lucky to be able to share it with you."

"Kate," his voice is hoarse, and he's pressing her further and deeper into the mattress. He kisses her chest, just above her heart, "I love you, you deserve everything that happened tonight, and I just wanted to make it special."

She feels him slathering her torso with kisses, his hands wandering to cause her all kinds of pleasure. "It was, oh, god Rick that feels so good…" Her eyes flutter madly and she's fading fast into the feelings overcoming her body. Trying desperately to say something else to him, she fails, only a small moan slipping past her lips.

They'll talk later; right now she just wants to lose herself to the ecstasy of this man that she loves so much. So she relinquishes her body and mind to his touches. He's mumbling something unrecognizable into her skin. One thing is for sure, she will heed the words of his speech that touched her heart so much earlier tonight. Her wonderful Castle and his miraculous powers with words:

"_We should be grateful for every single moment of life we have…We should appreciate our loved ones…"_


	9. Chapter 9

Today was Christmas Eve, and if your name was Kate Beckett, Detective Kate Beckett of the New York City Police Department you might not even know if your boyfriend didn't happen to be one Richard Castle. Castle was like a child at Christmas time, but Kate knew this after being around him for the past four years and normally she found it a bit irritating. Okay, so maybe she just pretended to find it irritating, maybe she secretly loved that about him but never wanted to show it. So, with that little truth out of the way, this year she has let him know on more than one occasion that she finds it adorable, but she's allowed to now that he's her man…man child…writer boy…boyfriend? No, she doesn't like those titles, they don't seem to hold the importance that this man has managed to weave into over the past few years…everything, yes that's perfect she thinks as a smile curls up her lips and allows her pearly white teeth to peek through her gorgeously full pink lips. He is her everything, and he has her heart forever.

So, even though this particular Christmas eve day has sucked bigtime, she still manages to find some happiness in the day because for the first time in years she going to be able to go home to a warm fire lit loft with the lingering smell of cinnamon and a plethora of homemade delicious food to fill her grumbling belly. She's going to be able to sit by a beautifully decorated tree in the arms of a handsomely perfect man and watch White Christmas while sipping on some wine and then falling asleep on his lap. She'll be able to wake up to the smell of coffee and pancakes (probably Christmas tree shaped, knowing Castle) and bacon, and open presents in her PJ's, and sip peppermint hot chocolate afterwards topped with marshmallow fluff, and share the joy of the day with her Dad when he arrives later on for dinner.

The anticipation of all this is driving her wild, combined with the fact that she gets to spend this Christmas with Castle. After all, she has been wondering what this would actually be like for quite some time now, and finally it's going to be real! She shakes her head slightly as she's filling some information into the report she's got to have done before she leaves. She needs to focus, and everything about Castle and her newfound personal life is distracting.

They nailed this case shut an hour earlier, but she desperately wants to have the next few days off and so she's been trying to plow through this paperwork so she can close it all up and not have to come back to it. It was a gruesome multiple homicide and she wants to package it up all nicely so the victims families can have closure for the holidays, even though it won't diminish their pain at all, at least they will have the security of knowing justice had been attained for their loved ones. She of all people understands the importance of this.

Castle had left a bit earlier, even now that they're together she still can't manage to get him to help her with the paperwork, but honestly she doesn't mind since it's technically her job. That being said, she wants to finish with this as soon as possible to she can go home; just a few more things and she'll be on her way.

"Hey Javi," she hollers across the bullpen, "How's it going with those two files? Any chance you'll be done with them before Christmas?" She smirks at him, yanking his chain in a sisterly fashion.

"Um…yeah Ryan is almost done with the first one, and the second one is set, just waiting on your signatures." He smiles back at her, that big sheepish smile that he likes to give her when they are playing around with each other.

"Well, what are you waiting around for Esposito; don't you have someplace to be? Give me the files and you boys get the hell outta here."

Ryan takes the other file and with both in his hands pushes himself over to her desk on his chair, "here you go Beckett."

"Thanks Ryan," she is giggling at him because it's the first time he's managed to make this journey back and forth so smoothly. Maybe he's been practicing when she hasn't been looking, that wouldn't surprise her, and these two are goofballs just like Castle.

"Merry Christmas Beckett," they both holler to her as they swing their jackets over their shoulders and head on out "See ya Tuesday?"

"Yeah, see ya Tuesday, have a nice holiday guys!" She smiles and watches them walk out.

Back to her paper work she goes. The bullpen is now empty for the most part, so she pulls up her legs into her chair to get comfortable. Then she reads through the two reports and signs off on them. An hour and a half later she's finally finished, walking the three files into Captain Gates office and placing them on her desk for her to formally approve and close when she returns to work.

On her way to the elevator she makes a pit stop at her desk to grab her coat, phone and keys. Putting on her jacket while she is waiting for the elevator car to arrive at her floor she feels her phone vibrate in her jeans pocket. "_Damnit, this better not be another murder," _she mumbles to herself. But then she sees Castles face on her screen and breathes a sigh of relief. In 10 minutes she'll officially be on vacation for 4 days, and she is really hoping the criminals can just hold off long enough so she will not be the first call made from dispatch. Not this year, last year she probably wouldn't have minded so much, but this year she has a warm beautiful castle to get home to.

"Hey," she answers.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you were close to being done. I miss you; you're still planning on coming over here right?" His voice is low, husky, and smooth sounding. She adores this man so much.

"Yeah, I'm getting into the elevator as we speak, I'll be there in 10 minutes." She's smiling like a fool and she knows he can tell by her voice. "I can't wait to kiss you."

"Where are you now?" he asks impatiently.

She giggles into the phone, "I'm about to get off the elevator Castle, I forgot my ruby slippers at home this morning so I can't just magically click my heels and suddenly appear in your living room."

She looks out the windows and front door to the precinct and sees that it's snowing, the ground lightly dusted with white powder so everything seems to sparkle in the moonlight. He's responding to her smartass comment but she doesn't hear him because she's walking out the front door, down the steps to the sidewalk, and tilting her head up to the sky to feel the snowflakes melt on her cheeks and tickle her eyelashes as they sprinkle down on her warm skin. "You didn't tell me it was snowing baby?"

"Yeah it just started about an hour ago. I love it when it snows on Christmas Eve; it's so magical to wake up on Christmas morning with a fresh blanket of white coating the city." And there's the kid again, peeking itself out of the man she's talking to, and she's loving it.

She could just listen to his deep, soft, melty voice for hours, telling her all kinds of things and nothing at all. It snaps her back to reality and she opens her eyes and pulls her head back, she starts walking to her car and is just about to respond to him when she feels a hand touch her shoulder. It startles her, being that it's now midnight and the city has this quiet peace running through it with the snowfall, she spins on her heels ready to fend off whomever it is that's behind her.

"I thought we could walk home, ya know it's very romantic to walk with your love in a midnight snowfall." He's smiling at her, and she can't help but notice how gorgeous he looks with rosy cheeks and nose and snowflakes mixed in with his hair. He's wearing that blue wool striped scarf that matches his eyes, and she can't remember ever seeing him look this handsome.

"Castle, you startled me, what are you doing here?" But she's inching closer to him and adjusting her collar to shelter her ears from the cold. Then she looks up and smiles as she says, "I would love to walk home with you." And with that she grabs his gloved hand and curls two fingers around his big thumb.

"You're very sweet you know, have I told you that lately?" Looking at him with a sideways glance and a smile curved to one side of her lips.

"Hmmmmm, let me think about that for a minute…" he teasingly responds, and before he can add anything else she leans her shoulder into the side of his arm and gives him a bit of a shove to the side letting him know she's on to him.

They walk in comfortable silence for a few blocks still hand in hand. The snow is falling much heavier now and the snowflakes are extremely large. There are almost no cars on the road, a sporadic taxi here and there, and there are Christmas twinkle lights hanging up all over are casting a special kind of glow amidst the dark streets.

"Thank you," she finally says breaking the silence. She's looking up and over towards him with a radiant smile, "for coming to get me I mean."

"Always sweetheart," he says and leans over to kiss her head. "Hey do you hear that?"

"What, the music? Yeah I do, wonder where it's coming from?" She can't help but squeeze his hand a little tighter, just because.

"There must be a Christmas party going on around here or something." He's looking up towards the sky trying to see what apartment has their windows open but he can't see any.

He stops walking, and then tugs on her hand a little, pulling her body into his. The crisp clear tone of the piano music echoes through the streets, it's Satie he thinks…Gymnopedie No. 1 to be exact, and he cannot let this moment pass him by...them by, it's too perfect. So, he places he hand in the small of her back and grabs her other hand as he slowly starts to turn them in tune with the slow pace of the piano. He just stares into her green eyes as they sway back and forth. A snowflake lands on the tip of her right eyelash and he moves in with his lips to kiss her eye lid and melt away the flake with his warm lips. He can feel her grab on to his jacket harder. Then he moves back so he can watch her again. She's spectacularly beautiful under the moonlight.

"Merry Christmas Kate," he whispers into her ear as he keeps dancing them in tiny circles across the snow covered sidewalk. He kisses the side of her temple, "I love you."

"Merry Christmas Castle," and she moves her leather gloved hand to his cheek, flicking her fingers across his earlobe and into his hair. "I love you more."

"Come on, let's go home," he says "we can open a present or two," and his eyes are twinkling like a child on Christmas morning when they first look under the tree at all the gifts 'Santa' has left them.

She's giggling again as she's pulling from his embrace. "Okay, I guess we can open a few presents…I have special one for you that I don't want you opening up in front of everyone anyways." She smirks and then runs a few steps forward bending down and collecting up some snow in her hands to form a ball. Then she turns back and finds him still standing where she left him, just watching her. She throws the snowball at him, hitting him square in the shoulder. "I'll race you home!"

"Deal…winner gets to open the first present!" And then he's running towards her, and past her through the snow, "whatchya waiting for?" he hollers in his wake, his voice whizzing through the snowy air and through the empty streets.

And for a few seconds she just stands there watching him with this huge goofy smile on her face shaking her head a little. _"This is gonna be the best Christmas ever,"_ she says under her breath and takes off after him. She'll let him win anyway, but he's going to need to work for it!


	10. Chapter 10

It was still snowing and the city below was quiet. So quiet she could just barely hear the snowflakes hitting the windows as they fell from the sky. And if she wasn't so comfortable where she was laying she would be in the kitchen making herself some coffee and finding her favorite leather chair by the windows in the office to sit and enjoy the peaceful snowfall under the moonlight glow.

She's naked, and so warm under his covers, his legs mixed in with hers. He's kind of on his side, but mostly on his back and she's squished up next to him, she loves the feel of her body against his. He's strong, and solid, and affectionate. This is her absolute favorite place to be, next to him like this when he's silently sleeping. She watches him. She loves to just watch him sleep, his chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm underneath her chin that rests just where his heart lives. His steady heartbeat relaxes her, soothes her over-worked mind and brings her serenity.

Kate's staring, focused on his beautiful face. His ruggedly handsome features melt into the most innocent childlike expression as he soundly snoozes, it's very adorable. A smile slowly creeps onto her lips as she remembers how his face lit up with pure joy and love the moment he saw her standing at his front door. He was coming to her, ready to happily shadow her on his beloved Christmas Eve instead of staying in his loft as he'd wanted. He was ready to give it all up so he could be with her. He loves her so much more than she even knows.

And then there was his moment of panic over the no present thing…she makes a mental note to let him know the next time he's awake that he has already given her so many gifts this year. So many she can't even count. But the most important one in her mind is his love. His love helped her change her life, helped her become more, helped her to find true happiness but most importantly his love helped her to gain the hope that she seemed to be missing. Hope for her future.

Her eyes pool with tears, she loves this man and all his loveliness, with all his flaws. Her arm moves up towards his ear and she gently grabs little bits of his hair, curling them around her finger tips. She kisses his skin, and lays her head to the side on his chest, pressing her ear closer to his heart and the steady hum of its beating. Her other arm moves across his torso and wraps around the side allowing her to press more of her skin against his. A tear slips onto him, but he doesn't stir, and she watches this single drop trail down the curve of his pectoral muscle and eventually fades into his skin. It's funny how even in sleep he finds a way to soak her in; this deserves a loving eye roll and a cute little smile as she nuzzles her nose into his soft skin.

Kate's eyelids become heavy, hypnotized by the humming of his body and the soft rustling of snow at the window. She's giving in and slowly drifting to slumber, brushing her soft pink lips against his skin one last time and then barely whispering "_I love you Castle"_, before letting it completely take her over.

The smell wakes her hours later, and she rolls over expecting to feel Castle somewhere on the other side of the bed but he's gone, it's empty space and the sheets are freezing cold. Moaning, she gets up and makes her way to his closet, finding a shirt of his to put on over her yoga pants. Her stomach growls and the wafting smells of vanilla and cinnamon aren't helping matters. Coffee…she needs coffee immediately!

She makes her way to the kitchen, expecting to find him there but it's empty, and the house is silent and still dark except for the light coming from his massive Christmas tree and the fire in the fireplace he seems to have already turned on. She decides to make her desired coffee, and then she can go on her hunt for him.

Standing at the counter, her eyes are closed, nose pushed out so she can breathe in the unbelievably delicious scent of the hot brewing liquid. She loses herself in the precious aroma, allowing herself to soak it in and help her wake up. Hands. Her eyes instantly open and look down to find them. His hands are sliding across her stomach meeting in the middle, pulling her back into him, his face nuzzling into the side of her neck, his lips tickling soft kisses just under her earlobe.

"Merry Christmas, Kate" he whispers in her ear.

He's turning her around and crashing his lips into hers instantly, his warm wet tongue slipping through to tangle with hers. Then as quickly as he began, he ends the kiss, pulling away to allow just enough space between them so she can look up and see the dark passion in his blue eyes fade into a childlike sparkle of joy.

"Morning, Castle. I made us coffee," she's smiling, and just staring at him.

She can't stop smiling, this is so new to her; she's never in all of her adult life woken up to anything close to this on Christmas morning. She likes it, she likes it a lot!

"Come sit over here, I'll pour you coffee."

He guides her to the stools on the other side of the counter island, "I made cinnamon buns too, nice and gooey just the way you like them!"

She's still smiling; this one is beaming, and saying everything to him that she cannot put into words.

"Perfect, I'm starving, but maybe we can eat over there on the couch? That way we can enjoy your beautiful Christmas tree; it really is majestic."

He stops, and changes direction, coming back towards her. "Have I told you I love you lately?"

He cocks his head to the side, inching closer and closer until he's standing next to her. "I mean in the past few hours," he's smiling at her, his eyes twinkling again.

"Actually, I don't believe you have Mr. Castle," her face is trying to hide the smile that's on her lips. Her eyebrows scrunched up, making it look like she's thinking hard about what he's just asked her.

"Ya know, since this is a Christmas of new traditions there's something I…" his arm is moving up above her head.

She sees it out of the corner of her eye, "Mistletoe? Really Castle?"

"Yeah, I've never kissed anyone under the mistletoe before, it always seemed silly to me but since this is a holiday full of new traditions I thought I might give it a try."

"You expect me to believe that with all the women you've dated and the two marriages you've had you've never kissed under the mistletoe. Really?" she's smirking, rolling her tongue along her bottom lip before pulling it into her mouth between her teeth.

"Um… I ahhh…no." he's stuttering, seemingly nervous and she takes pity on him.

"No?" she's pushing her stool out and standing, never breaking eye contact with him, smiling.

"So I'm your first then?" Her hands are moving up his chest, fingertips curing around his chest like they have a thousand times before.

She's tingling now, excited, "that's good because I've never kissed under the mistletoe either."

He's diving towards her, leaving his eyes open, his free arm sliding around her side and resting in the hollow of her lower back. His lips gently touch hers, pulling away slightly, allowing her to push up on her tiptoes to find them again. Their lips dancing together as she moves her hands up around his neck and into his hair, grabbing fistfuls and pulling herself closer so her nose is squished into the bones between his cheek and nose.

She's tumbling, melting into him, they've kissed a million times over the past few months and somehow this one feels different. Air…she needs air, breaking away from his lips, she brushes the tip of her nose against his before settling back down off of her toes. Looking at him through her lashes, catching her breathe.

"Magic" he says under his breath, so softly she almost misses it.

He lays the mistletoe on the granite countertop. And starts to move back towards the kitchen, she grabs his hand and pulls him back, leaning up to peck another brief kiss on his lips, "magic" she repeats smiling back at him and releasing his fingers.

"C'mon, let's get breakfast and go enjoy the tree before everyone wakes up and it turns into a present opening frenzy!"

She giggles, "Something tells me you're the one mostly responsible for that frenzy Castle."

He's moving into the kitchen but looks back and winks at her. Then he's bending down to open the oven and takes out the pan of rolls keeping warm inside. Domestic Castle is very, very cute she can't help but smile.

"Do you want extra frosting on yours?"

"Um…yeah sure, why not it's Christmas right?"

His finger is diving into the bowl of fluffy white goodness, scooping up a finger full of the cream cheese heaven and licking it off.

She watches him, then lets her head fall forward slightly, shakes her head back and forth gently, and smiles. He's such a child, but somehow this is what she's needed in her life. He's given her back the joy of Christmas…she doesn't know how exactly…but once again he's wormed his way into another place she's had sealed up for years and made it okay again to find happiness there.

She needs to tell him, this is the right time. She promised herself she would tell him the next time he was up, and that's now, and this feels right so she takes a deep breath and opens her mouth to let her words flow out.

They're rolling off her tongue quickly and she's kind of nervous and definitely unsure if she's even making any sense at all but his face moves into that special look he gets. The look he has when she's telling him something about herself that he doesn't already know, and that's when she begins to relax because she knows that he gets it. Especially as he leans forward and kisses the tip of her nose ever so gently.

"This is the best Christmas, Kate. I'm so glad you're here, I've been waiting three years for this." He kisses the tip of her nose for a second time, and then dives into her warm lips; he tastes like vanilla frosting and cinnamon and somehow she finds that perfect because it's exactly how Castle should be on Christmas morning.

"Merry Christmas Castle, I think I've been waiting for this too…I just didn't realize it until now," she leans in and kisses him again, letting her tongue slide across his bottom lip and curl into his mouth savoring the delicious taste hidden inside.

"C'mon Kate, get your coffee...I've got this cool game we can play with the ornaments on the tree before Alexis gets up…you're so gonna love…I know it!"

She's watching him rush into the living room with his navy flannel pajama pants that have Christmas trees, snowflakes, and candy canes all over them, and can't help but roll her eyes and chuckle at her boyfriend. He's the best combination of everything she could want in a partner, and he's going to absolutely die when he opens the present she got him!


End file.
